1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a collapsible skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional skateboard with an upright handle is fixed in structure so that it is difficult to carry. Hence, a collapsible skateboard has been developed to obviate this drawback. However, such a collapsible skateboard is complicated in structure and expensive in cost. Furthermore, the handle of the collapsible skateboard cannot be kept at a fixed position, thereby making it inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible skateboard which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a collapsible skateboard.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a collapsible skateboard which includes an upright handle having lower portion on which is fixedly mounted a bracket, a connector having a curved slot having a lower end formed with a horizontal recess, an upper end formed with a vertical recess, and a circular hole under the vertical recess, an adjust pin inserted into the vertical recess of the connector and the elongated hole of the bracket, a pivot pin fitted through the circular hole of the connector and the circular hole of the bracket, a spring having an upper end connected to the adjust pin and a lower end to the pivot pin, and a platform on which is fixedly mounted the connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible skateboard wherein the connection is a U-shaped member having two upwardly extending lugs each formed with the curved slot.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible skateboard further comprising a control mechanism which includes a cylindrical member pivotally mounted on the bracket and having an end extending out of the bracket to fixedly connect with a lever and a hook extending downwardly within the bracket to engage with the adjust pin.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible skateboard which can be easily folded as desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible skateboard which is simple in construction.